Route 66
by Voracious-Bitch
Summary: Tat's, cut, chain & lethal steps have my thighs clenched trying to ease the throbbing of my naughty bits.  It's been more then a month since his last visit and I am more then ready for my Happy playtime fun.  Lemons R Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to all ,**

**I started this story without a beta and now i have the lovely ceejax Yippy! Thanks **

**So this is it re-formatted and spelling is now correct **

**I have a ton of People who have FF the story to all of you i say it's good to be appreciated**

**Give me your opinion I want it dam it ! LOL (Review PLease)  
><strong>

**SOA is not mine I own nothing Except OC:Avvra Hastings**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The rumble in the air alerts my body before my brain registers that he is back the rumble runs down my spine and spreads, I'm wet before it really registers that it his bike I'm hearing. That he is back.

_"Happy!"_

Ralph the cook gives me a look of confusion as I spin to confirm what my body already knows. Looking out the front window of the crappy dinner I work at I watch him get off his bike. Tat's, cut, chain & lethal steps have my thighs clenched trying to ease the throbbing of my naughty bits. It's been more than a month since his last visit and I am more than ready for my Happy playtime fun. Which is always quality more than compensating for the lack of quantity, I'm heading out the door faster than a junkie in need of a fix.

_"RALPH I"M TAKIN' A SMOKE BREAK"_i scream as i head out

_"Hey"_

Is all I say as I walk out the dinner door he gives me a once over cold dark eyes reconfirm that I'm worth the time his cold assessing stare are what got me the first time around and still does every time he graces me with it my air just seems to freeze up in my lungs. He grabs my hand and drags me around the side of the dinner to the side parking lot as soon as were out of eye sight he leans back legs wide into the wall and pulls me in his hand slides up my arm slow into the back of my neck he pulls me in to him his hand on my neck is pressured and firm his cut in my hands is sun warmed and he smells of smoke and leather and open road.

_"You been a good girl?"_Rock slide voice and the rumble of it are all I need to send me into lust filled delirium.

_"Yes Happy"_I lean into rest my head on his chest his chin just brushing my hair as he says.

_"Let me see"_

His fingers on the back of my neck come off one at a time and slide around and he raises my face his hands around my throat his thumb slides along my jaw takes my bottom lip in his teeth and pushes me back slow till it pops out of his teeth, his other hand is at my waist and slides down over my hip to my thigh under the hem of my uniform raising it up slowly he pushes me back a step. His eyes fallow his movements.

_"Spread them"_

His figures flex on my throat I open my legs his hand is at the side of my panties one finger slides in to elastic on the right side and there just were he left them. Are three little happy face beads as he brushes each one i moan and feel the rings he pierced my lips with they hold my pussy closed he's the only one who gets to open me up and touch me this way.

_"Show me girl"_

I buck at the sound of his voice and he tightens his grip on my neck for just a second with a small shake of his head I reach down and pull my panties aside his finger slides up flicking each one I bite my lip to keep in my moans. He slides his slick figure into my palm so I feel how wet I am.

_"Drop them now"_

he lets go of me an i can feel myself wanting to lean back into him my knees are shaking. I'm short of breath my pussy is swelling and the rings are tugging but I reach under my dress and pull my panties down, he holds out his hand I place them in his hand and look at him with a small smile. He rubs the white cotton between his thumb and first finger in slow circles as he tucks them into his cut.

_"Good girl c'mere"_

He reaches for my waist and pulls me in for a kiss just a brush of his lips on mine.

_"When you off?"_

His hands on my ass and his lips are at the corner of mine he licks at my lips as I answer him and I can feel that he's hard as he pulls me in tight.

_"Little under an hour to go"_

_"Alright I'll have some pie and coffee then will go to your place"_

_"Okay Happy"_

This had to be the longest hour of my life every step I take cause me to feel the tug and pull of my rings on my swollen lips. I'm damp and aching and every movement lets me feel bare bottom the fabric of my uniform brushing against me the cool air from the AC is startling against the heat my pussy is radiating. Happy is in the back both taking full advantage of the privacy it affords to tease me into a state of throbbing lust. His first coffee he slides his hand to the back of my knee and just rubs small circles with his ruff figure tips and shot tremors up my spine. On the second cup as I pour he reaches out brushes his knuckles just at the side of my breast kicking my pulse into over drive cause my nipples to harden. I must have messed up all my orders I don't even know. I was swimming in memories of our previous fuck fest on a night I closed up the dinner when he fucked me at the very table he's sitting at his hands on me bending me over the table tire and gravel low voice in my ear.

_"Spread 'em for me"_

As his knee nudges my legs wide grabbing both of my wrists and holding them at the small of my back making me arch sliding his cock in slowly till it's filling me; full of himself letting me feel how much i can have, teasing me.

_"This what you want?"_

He pulls out rubbing his head at my hungry slit till I beg him to fuck me. I'm so far off in my head that i feel like i might cum again just as hard, till Happy' voice calls me back from my lust drunk wanderings.

_"Avrra, snap out of it, Ralph said he finish up your close, go get your shit time to go "_Happy says

A little amusement shows at the corner of his mouth.

_"Hmm ah okay Happy"_

With a heavy lidded look Hap stands up from the both, he runs his hand over the table top and looks at me, my insides cinch up and I feel a small drop of moister slid down my inner thigh and he knows were my thoughts have gone. I reach over the counter top and grab my purse unhooking my keys.

_"Nah you ride bitch I'll bring ya back for work girl"_

He walks towards me and grabs my wrist and i follow him out the door. When we get to his bike I slip my bag over my shoulder he turns and places the helmet on my head clicking it on. He climbs on and kicks the stand-up holds out his hand for me to climb up and I feel a tug he looks at me with black hard eyes.

_"Make sure no one gets a look at what's mine"_His voice is low and possessive and a thrill goes threw me.

_"Yes Happy"_

My hand goes up to his shoulder and i place my right foot on the peg and pull myself up leaning and sliding across his back while I slide my knee over the bitch pad and make sure as I sit that my dress is firmly under my bottom. I reach between us and tuck my skirt at the front to make sure that once he get going i won't be plying peek-a-boo. I pull his chain over my thigh the cold metal on my heated skin is a shock. I let out a gasp, Happy reaches around and pulls me in closer I wrap my arms around him and he starts his baby up. Vibrations instantly start rattling my rings send shocks up into my pussy, my legs pull in on his hips and I hear a deep rumble come from happy.

_"Be good now...you know i don't like you cumin unless i make it happen"_

_"Then you better stop revvin' the throttle Hap mmm shit"_

I'm so close and he rev's up as we start to roll out of the parking lot over and over again.

_"Fuck Happy, please it is you makin' me...ah cum with every pull of your throttle"_

I'm panting away trying to control my body but it's taking over and the pressure is building.

_"Alright, guess that counts."_

He said with what passes for a laugh from him he pulls the throttle full out. I slide my hands under his shirt as we move along needing to feel his skin. He rev's up over and over again and my rings vibrate I can feel the first ring right at my clit sending little shocks I grind myself up against his back and into the seat and cum. Just as we roll up on a red light I sag against Happy' back and he leans into me reaching back hand on underside of my thigh with one hand and with the other he grabs my neck and pulls me over his shoulder and kisses me hard as I slid back down I whisper in his ear.

_"That would be so much better with your dick in me"_

His hands still on my thigh and he gives me a squeeze.

_"I'll make that happen sometime"_

**Hi and thanks for all you guys who have FF**

**It's good to be appreciated **

**and thanks for the fix Ceejax rockin beta**

**Review PLEASE good bad ugly "I'm a thick skinned *itch people**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi to all ,**

**kinda shocked at how many FF i have**

**MORE reviews would be SOOO NICE But I'll take what ya give thanks PPL :)**

**I now have a Beta and she is awesome !**

**I originally thought this would be a lemon one shot but it has morphed into a beast all it's own and i can't seem to stop going on. **

**I'm putting up the first 2 edited chapters and if you all like it let me know**

**SOA is not mine i own nothing Except OC: Avvra Hastings**

**/**

_**Good Or Bad? Let a girl Know Pretty PLEASE**_

**CHAPTER TWO **

When we get to my House Happy helps me get off but keeps the engine running and pulls me in nipping his way up to my ear so that I can hear him.

"Go shower I'll be back need grab some shit"

His hands in my hair and he pulls me back and give me a kiss. As i head in threw the back door I hear him head down the street. With happy i never know how much time I've got so I rush straight to my bath room and turn on the shower get out of my uniform and jump in. Washing up I run the razor over my legs, as soon I'm clean I dry off and lotion up brush my teeth, hair and head for my room I grab my black silk robe of the back of my door. Till hap 'takes ya off lock down' as he says. I only wear plain cotton undies the sexy stuff only comes out for him but I slide on a pair of black cotton undies and they have a happy face right at the front and a black tank.

I head to the kitchen checking the beer supplies there's only two in the door I head to the garage and grab a new case off the shelf to top it up, I grab one of my home made lasagna' for latter out of the deep freezer. Sitting at the kitchen table sipping a beer my brain starts wandering to how things started. I was 17, when we met at the crappy dinner I now work at. I used to go there to avoid seeing anyone i went to school with, the place till his day only fills up with truckers and mini vans full of squealing kids taking The Great American highway vacation. When you live in a small bible thumping Oregon town like Ella Lake in a side pocket of forgotten highway 66 a place that don't know it should just give in to the rust and rot away. In Ella to fit in you need to be a pep rally Sunday pew holder and Friday night bleacher slut. I was a transplant to Ella lake my dad's home town. he moved back to take care of my Grandpop in the late stages of Alzheimer after my mom ran out on us I was 15 at the time. Pop's owned the local garage and a house and some land all along the route. So dad moved back to the one place he said he never wanted to see again giving up on his career as a writer, while living up to the cliche of them all being alcoholics.

But i grew up in New york so when we moved to this can't even qualify as a hell hole my Brooklyn mob wife punk go fuck yourself wardrobe was a little out of place. Black all tight way to much jewelery and my knee-high lace up stiletto's against all the Mary-Jane' was a stark contrast. My black hair streaked with blue along with my overly pierced ears made me the weird girl, made me the target' that and my Brooklyn bitch attitude. My first day of high school top Sunday saint bleacher slut: Sally White asked me 'who' funeral are you going to?' I replied with standardized 'don't fuck with me' bouncing her face off of the lockers and said 'yours bitch'. Walked my ass to the Principles office, earned the nick name "Psycho" after I punched out a few more girls and their pussy ass Boyfriends. Needless to say I never really did the usual HS bull shit. I worked at pop's garage and spent most of my time drawing or reading or driving around in hopes that one day I could just keep going. The dinner was my favorite place to draw. I would go there and order pie sit at the last both facing the wall plug in my music and just draw. I could watch people come in to the lot threw the window but facing the wall allowed me to be in my own world I never had to look at them once they came in, I could fall away and just put lead to paper.

On the night Happy came into my life he did it with the shake and rumble it shook the widow and made me look up the sound of that bike drawing me out of my head. I looked up and watched him park. Ever have one of those moments when the world stops and your ears ring, lungs stop working and your guts tighten to the point of pain? Once he started walking I had all that tension rush straight to my crotch. I torqued myself around so I could watch him walk in as he entered eyeballing the dinner assessing everyone the last place he looked was right at me, I didn't drop my gaze I just kept starring straight at him as he walked toward me. I wanted to memorize the depth of is eyes the height of his cheek bones and that hard mouth. He walked straight towards me right up till he was over me still looking me right in the eye.

"Didn't your ma teach you not to stare little girl" Sliding into the bench right behind me. That gravel rock rumble went straight down my spine to my pussy. Making me blush I turned back to my table and picked up my pencil needing to put him to paper so that I would forever have something to stare at and masturbate to. As I became absorbed in my own little porn fantasy and drew, a few of the football boys wandered in, one being bleacher sluts boyfriend Tom Luther the QB my second worst enemy and his shadow Eddie Comm.

"Told ya the bitch was here"

Tom said loud and clear i raised my head and looked over my shoulder and started pulling myself out of the both as they walked toward me.

"Psycho trolling for some dick?"

He sounded like some stupid wannabe hillbilly

"Well Tom it's Hard to find a dick in this town that ain't been up your girl Sally...YA know? AND "I" personally don't do sloppy seconds." I shrug my shoulders as I deliver this in my best don't give a fuck tone. I hear a chuckle but I keep my eye on Tom as he's a sucker puncher at this point he's right in my face.

"Fucking BITCH"

I put my hand in his chest and took a step into him backing him up a little so if i need to. I have room to swing.

"Listen dickhead, do i come and find you? And fuck with your peace? No i don't! Every time I kick your fucking ass, YOU start the shit."

"So either you're a fucking pussy shit stalker sicko, or you're a fucking masochist and either way asshole... I ain't playing so get the fuck up outta my face...Before i fuck you up one more time"

I say this all in an even relaxed mob boss tone and Tom is foaming at the mouth I see it in his eyes before he even moves. Fucking sucker punching dickhead! He threw the swing I ducked and came up with a right to his left side as he doubled I grabbed his head and bounced it over the table where happy was sitting leaning back arm over the back of the both the other holding his coffee enjoying the show.

"Duck" Is all he said and I just did it Eddies fist swung over my head and I just turned in a crouch and nailed him the nuts.

"HEY YOU OH...YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHITS GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DINNER"

Ralph came out of the kitchen just as Eddie was picking himself up off the floor with the help of a bar stool. Tom was still moaning sprawled out on the table. Happy leaned in and said something. Tom looked up and seemed t lose all colour got the fuck up off the table fast grabbed Eddie and headed for the door.

"Ralphie are you mad at me?" I love Ralph his big bear of a man who fed my pie and caffeine habit.

"Yes, No more pie for you!" He stormed back to his kitchen.

"Thanks for the heads up" I say this to Happy and I'm smiling it's been a while since I got to kick some ass Happy cocks his head and nods as Ralph comes storming out of the kitchen with a pie plate and a pot of coffee.

"Sit"

There no room for argument in Hap's tone so I slide in across from him as Ralph sets us up with pie and fresh coffee, Happy reached over the back of the bench to my table and grabbed my drawing pad. He looks at me and holds it up silently asking if he can look.

"Go ahead if you want" was all I could say.

We spent the next four hours taking I did most of the talking about art he should me his ink and then he got to my last drawing of him most of my stuff is comic book or a 1950 ad era pinups. I've got a thing for fucking with the brothers grim little red riding hood sitting on the bloody carcass of the big bad wolf a bat in hand, Snow White as a Dom with collars on the seven dwarfs with apples in their mouths. His was a portrait his face that cold stare down I turned redder then a ripe tomato and all he said was

"It's good finish it" as he hands me my pencil.

"Ok" I spent the next 45 min getting as much detail done as possible when he got up to leave I felt panic and suddenly I turned into a teenager.

"Ah well so I guess your, um, off have a, ah, safe trip hmm where you headed?"

"Cali be back through next week do me a portrait poster size need to give it to my mom"

"OK sure umm here I'll give you my number"

All I could think was I would get to see him again.

"Be a good girl"

That was 3 years ago for the first year we only met at the dinner he started bring me flash from his tattoo artists friends from all over asked me to design a piece for him. Every time he appeared over the next year I was ecstatic. When he was gone for long periods of time and I would get late night calls.

"What you doing girl?"

Is all he said and I would blather away about school the garage my art always talking till i had nothing left to say so I started reading shit to him about anything and he would just listen. It wasn't till I actually thought about it that I realized he needed me in some way. That I fulfilled some deep seated need in him that I fell hopelessly addicted in love with him.

** Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Spanky lemons

**Adult situation** read only if **YOU ARE 18 or OLDER**

**Thank you for the FF and the reviews !**

I own nothing other than my OC Big hugs for my Beta ceejax

_**Review? opinion ? should i keep it up ?**_

**Chapter Three**

The kitchen window rattling away pulls me back to the here and now as Hap pulls in to the drive and my pulse is going a mile a minute again I grab a cold beer for him and wait at the kitchen table. When he comes in the door he has his saddle bags over his shoulder and a black plastic bag over a finger witch he holds out to me and wiggles c'mere at me I bring him the beer and I see the corner of his mouth go up as he see' my happy face panties. I smile and duck my head and look at him as I reach for the bag.

_"Keep it in your purse I'll tell ya when"_

Last time I heard that line I found myself in restaurant doing a Harry met Sally but I wasn't faking it. Happy' black bag had been holding a remote pocket vibrator.

_"You hungry, I got lasagne"_

I turn to put the gift in my purse as i bend over the chair my purse is sitting on happy places the saddle bags down on the table sliding his hand over my ass and rubbing he slides in behind me grabs both of my hips and pulls me in to him he's hard and i can feel the heat of him even threw his jeans.

_"Yeah I'm hungry"_

Shivers run threw me as he pulls me into him. he grabs my jaw and pulls me in at the waist all in one motion I feel his teeth run down the length of my neck to my throbbing pulse his licks it then bites down and sucks at it, bites me again and travels up to just behind my ear nipping and licking. I hear that primal rumble and feel it on my spine as he growls low in my ear.

_"Take 'em off slow for me"_

He nips at my cheek and let's go of me all at once I'm weak kneed and panting turning and reach back for a second to the table to steady me my eyes are closed as I try and suck air into my lungs, my pussy is wet and throbbing. I open my eyes and happy is at the fridge leaning back waiting for me, hooking my thumb in and bring down one side I run my other hand across the front tracing the happy face then back up to the top I slid my index finger along the elastic and bring down the other side turning looking over my shoulder I run my hands over my ass till I reach the top band and then I slid my hands in and bring my ass into view I turn around again slowly the front of my panties are low but still covering my slit. I slid them down slow pausing as each ring becomes exposed when the third and final one is visible i drop them to the ground I spread my legs just enough to afford happy a better view I lean back on the kitchen table with both arms my back arched happy is taking it all in, he steps away from the fridge and takes of his cut he tosses it to one of the chairs his shirt follows leaving me a little dizzy from the view.

Happy crosses his arms and keeps looking at my pussy. His eyes start shifting up my body slowly and when he finally makes eye contact he steps forward and grabs me by the hair pulling me up on my tip toes. He's looking down the length of my body I feel his hand on my hip open fingers spanning at my waist his hand slides up my ribs top cup my breast squeezing Slowly pulling up he pinches my nipple and tugs gently rolling my nipple between his thumb and finger till it aches and pebbles up. His hand in my hair still eases enough that I can now look at him.

_"Are you my good girl?"_

His voice is low breathy he leans in and bites my bottom lip and rubs his tongue over it. I'm looking right into his eyes and i nod and moan as he releases my lip with a tug I feel his hand releases its grip on my hair and cup the back of my head as he grabs the back of my knee all in on swift motion I feel his jeans rubbing as he picks me up and sits me at the edge of my kitchen table and gently lays me on my back, his hand slides down over my shoulder to the valley of my tit's to my stomach. He steps back and trails a figure over to my rings and flicks at them I wiggle and pant biting my lip to keep from screaming. All I want is him filling me, pounding me, until it hurts. But i know I have to be still till he takes me off lock down. I feel his fingers on my inner thighs they slide under my knees and he pushes my legs up spreading me. Opening me up to him, as he's looking at me and I feel my juices sliding between my cheeks. Following the flood he slides one finger in just below my third ring and I can feel my lips being pulled his finger slides out and down wet and slick to my back door I squirm at the sensation. Happy just looks at me and dips back in to my pussy for more juice he looking at me slowly slides back down and starts rubbing at my hole he pushes at my knee with one hand as he continues to play with me.

The sensation odd to my body at first is starting to feel good I close my eyes only to open them when I hear him talking.

_"Hold your knees and keep 'em just like this show me my pretty little cunt"_

Happy steps away from me and I whimper, pulling my legs in and try to relive some of the ache.

_"Only good girls get to cum so keep those knees wide"_

His voice is stern and I instantly comply he reaches down to the floor and pulls up his saddle bag reaches in and pulls out to piercing pliers he goes to the sink and washes them I see him tear open an alcohol wipe and wipe them down he looks over at me and I'm still spread just the way he told me he grabs a chair and places himself right in front of my splayed out pussy I feel the cold steel as he places them on first ring my heart is in my ears and all the blood in my body is just boiling. I feel the ring slide free and happy puts the bead back on it and looks up at me he slides his chain off his neck and slides the ring on and places it on my tummy he dips his head and I feel his tongue lapping at me. His thumb comes up and starts flicking at the ring that brushes across my clit and I'm in agony I feel his tongue invade my hole and I tug at my knees and dig my nails into myself Happy pulls back and just looks at my slick and swollen pussy.

_"So pretty"_

He's siding back in and I feel him grab my second ring with his teeth and gently tugs then laps at it and finally he picks up the pliers and takes it off. His figure slides at the folds he has released spreading them playing with the last ring flicking and tugging suckling. Sliding in one finger, then two I'm dripping and he takes advantage sliding the tip of his finger in my ass. Just as he does I start to cum. I can't hold back any more I begin to buck hard and that tip of his finger is soon a whole finger when I finally fade back to earth Happy is taking off the last ring. He reaches for me pulling me up kissing me.

_"Did I say you could cum?"_

At these words my heart jumps and my bottom starts to feel warm.

_"Happy I- I -I shit"_

He's looking at me and I know I'm gunna pay for not being good and waiting till all the rings were off. He just points and i go to the bed room and there in the top draw are a hair brush, a strap, and a paddle Happy is waiting I need to pick. I pick the hair brush and go right back to the kitchen happy has taken a seat and is waiting for me to come to him. Holding out the brush I walk towards him, he takes it and pulls me between his legs I look down at him and there are tears running down my face.

_"I'm sorry happy"_

_"What's the rule girl"_

_"Till the rings are off i don't get to come unless you say so "_

_"I let you get off on the ride" He tone isn't angry just matter of fact._

_"How many do i deserve for being a bad girl"_

_"5 full with the brush then 5 full by my hand"_

I step back and go to his side and put myself over his lap his hand is on my cheeks squeezing and rubbing he adjust me so that my tit's are hanging over the side of his jean clad leg, the feel of witch on the underside of my breast is warm and gruffly pleasant.

_"You not Cumming isn't about fucking"_

His trailing figure tips lightly and then he'll give me a light pinch.

_"It's knowing, I can trust you it's about you coming into my world"_

His words said gently send a sudden rush of excitement and hope threw me.

_"Happy?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I need clarification what do you mean it's about me coming into your world?"_

_"Time you meet my brothers, the family about you becoming my old lady "_

I feel the brush being place to rest right on my ass his hand moves to the small of my back and pushes firmly down as he raises his knee his other hand is sliding between my thighs spreading them bring my bottom up to just the right position to receive my punishment. When I'm in position he retrieves the brush.

_"Count_"

Left cheek, right cheek, both.

_"Uh, one"_

_"Breathe girl take the pain and make it into what you want"_

Left, right, both.

_"Two"_ I let out a rush of air and suck in the next breath

Left, right, both.

_"That's right just take it, feel it, turn it" _His voice is soothing.

"_Three" _My cheeks are on fire and the heat is spreading i imagine it unfurling in waves down my legs into my inner thighs as strokes up and in to me. My clit is hard and aching.

Right, left, both.

_"Four"_ tears are streaming down my face and I'm hiccupping my body is starting to vibrate i feel myself adjust and raise myself to receive the next set.

Right, left, both

"Five"

_"Good girl"_

He's gently rubbing the brush smooth side down in circles across my well warmed ass I feel the cool smoothness and shivers run up my spine suddenly the hand on the small of my back lets go and he grabs my red hot cheeks, spreads them apart his figure slip in to my crack and he leans over me so he can look at my pussy. I feel his fingers sliding further down till there just at on my outer lips and he gently starts stroking his fingers over them he dips in to me and slides in first one the two fingers spreading them and gliding out he follows my slit to my clit and pinches tugging lightly. I'm wet and my bottom stings adding a feeling of urgency to my pulsating walls i push up on my tip toes a little, trying to gain his figures back that fullness that builds up and brings bliss.

Smack

_"Oh mmm"_

_"Don't move or you're gunna get five more with the belt"_

_"Ah okay I'm sorry"_

He's back at my clit i feel him lean back and reach for my nipples and he pinches hard first one then the other he still playing with my clit and the stimulation is almost killing in its intensity his fingers are back in and he's rolling my nipples and tugging them.

_"You ain't cumin till i says so, clear girl?" _His voice is hard edge.

_"Yes Hap mm only when ya say"_

Abruptly it all stops his hands have left me and the brush drops with a clatter to the floor it makes me jump Happy places his hand back on the small of my back while reaching in between my legs and raising me up so that my feet are flat.

"Bring your legs up and push your pussy out your gunna cum for me by the time you count five are we clear?"

_"Or you go back on lock down"_

_"Yes Happy"_

I'm rubbing my cheek into his thigh whipping away my tears I'm terrified but at the mention of lock down my pussy start throbbing. I know that I'll be able to take my punishment just the why he wants me to I'll meet his hand for every strike and in this position when he gets to centre strike he's going to be smacking my swollen and wet lips, my clit throbs at the idea and my pussy starts to clench the build-up is already has me on the edge.

_"I expect to see this ass moving I want you raise it up for every smack I give"_

_"Okay, I will" I breathe in_

_"Count"_

Left, right, pussy

As Happy lands at my centre shocks of electricity spread from my stinging lips up into my folds and straight to my clit

_"Mm ah one"_ I slide back into position again. Happy reaches and gently stokes my slit I'm wet and slick and I hear a deep satisfied rumble come from him.

Right, left, pussy.

_"Two, please" _I need more I need the sting to come faster I feel myself wanting the relief I know will come when I give in.

_"Please what?"_

Hap's sliding his hand over my thighs and ass gently occasionally brushing his figures against me aching cunt.

_"Faster i want, mm need more"_ my legs are shaking from the strain of holding myself still waiting, I'm so close my whole body is alive in heat.

_"Alright"_

I feel his fingers sliding inside me as he pumps into me a fast, hard, till he has me moaning the pressure is building and I want to give in. But i can't I'm still three strokes away.

_"Ca-can I, please oh mmm"_ His hand slams in to me hard almost sending me over the edge his fingers leave me and I feel the wide void of myself when the blows start coming fast hard and the pressure mounts.

_"Ah three"_

_"Alright cum"_

_"F-four mmm"_

_"Five"_

On the last stroke I come undone. I stop holding myself in check and just let myself fall my whole body envelope in it wave after ware of pleasure and pain. Happy' hand is coming down now just over and over on my convulsing cunt. As I collapse across his legs the blows stop. He grabs my hair and pushes me down on to my knees beside him using his grip on my hair like a leash. He pulls my head up and kisses me hard possessive brutal all I can do is give in, I reach for him and the grip on my hair turns gentle he pulls me up as he stands I reach for his belt and his pants are falling he picks me up and puts my back to the wall. My ass is in his hands, I feel an instant stinging pull current go straight to my throbbing lips. He's lifting me up I can feel him positioning himself at my entrance my legs go around him as soon as I'm secure Happy breaks the kiss, pulls back just so that he can watch me as he slides in. His eyes are cold dark pits and I fall right in.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wanted brutaly honest reviews **_

_**thanks for all the FF people**_

_**it feels great to know people **_

_**are enjoying my stories**_

Ceejax is my lovely beta and I so thank her for all her fixes

soa is not mine i'm just takin them all for a spin

**Chapter Four**

**When the shit goes down ya better be ready (when the shit goes down)**

_"Ah no Hap get up"_ I'm not ready to join the world yet but I can't stop the invasion from cypress hill no matter how tightly squeeze the pillow in over my head.

**When the shit goes down ya better be ready (when the shit goes down)**

_"Hap you're fucking cells going off "_As I reach out and try and push at him I realize I'm the only one in bed.

**When the shit goes down ya better be ready (when the shit goes down)**

The ring stops for about thirty seconds and starts up again.

**When the shit goes down ya better be ready (when the shit goes down)**

_"FUCK, FUCK"_ I jump up and run to his cut and pull it out disoriented and a little sore from the night before still foggy headed I still refrain from answering, I want to answer it but I'm pretty sure Hap would get pissed especial with this ring tone coming out loud and clear. Cypress Hill means shit going down and he's out.

When the shit goes down ya better be ready (ya better be ready)

_"FUCK HAP?"_ The shower isn't running but his cuts here so know he's got to be some were close I stumble down my hall and head for the back door sure enough Hap's out in my driveway working on his bike. I rub at my eyes as I open the door and just hold out the cell i know he'll hear it and come grab it.

**When the shit goes down ya better be ready (when the shit goes down)**

**When the shit goes down ya better be ready (when the shit goes down)**

**When the shit goes down ya better be ready (ya better be ready)**

I watch him as he starts heading up the stairs two at a time the man moves long lean and predatory as he gets to me he reaches for the cell and flips it open.

_"Yeah"_ Is all he says. He steps in and I back up Happy is looking down at me and he's got a smile which is a rare thing especially one that big. My foggy brain registers it just as it hit's me I'm buck naked. He backs me up into the wall as he listens to the voice on the other end his hand goes to my jaw and cups my face and leans in and brushes his lips across mine and leans into me.

_"I got it"_

_"Few, I'm in Oregon"_

His hand is sliding down my arm he steps back and tugs me and starts walking me back to my room. I pull back gently just enough so he'll look back at me and points in the direction of the bathroom. And I mouth the word shower and point at him as I turn and head in i know he'll join me when the calls done. I on other hand need a hot shower to ease the aches of my muscle happy may be 25 years my senior but the man leaves me feeling like I did a marathon run every and i need time to get my emotions under control before I have to watch him rev up and leave me. I step in to the hot water easing the body aches, wish it washed all the turmoil I got going on in my head Happy' been in my life for 3 years the first year was all me infatuated wishful full of fantasy .Happy he never took me up on all my teen angst crush shit.

Don't get me wrong I tried to get him to fuck me before I even turned eighteen. But he'd slam the breaks down hard when things got to far he'd pin me down and hold me tight and whisper in my ear how he was a perverted fucking asshole, that I should stop talking to him, I needed to find some civilian who could be the man in bed when I went to sleep every night. He laid shit out cold and brutal

_"I fuck yah and forget you, pussy is pussy" _All kids of shit came out his mouth how he was never gunna be on the right side of things. How he was never gunna stop being a SON and that me in that world was never gunna be good. That every time he parked his bike there was a bitch ready for him so long as he could slide his dick in cunt, ass or mouth there was no need to have all the shit that came from having an old hurting a mother fucker was never an issue. He's never come flat out and said hey girl i fucking kill people who fuck with us. But let's face it the man has men of mayhem and enforcer patch on his cut and a nine mil under it. What the fuck is he the tooth fairy? He even stopped coming around for a bit didn't call for 3 months didn't answer the thousands I made to him. I gave up on him ever coming back. That is till he was all i had to connect me to this world on my 18 birthday my father drank his last drink leaving me alone family except the un-located mother who's out there some were but she's a lost cause in my book she was never there when i was a kid it was all dad.

For all my dad was a drunk and i spent a lot of time putting his drunk ass to bed or taking care of him as he wasted away from it. We were close I grew up at his side crayons and paper him at his keyboard, my dad working on cars making me laugh even when i was in a piss ass mood , coming back to his home town cause he thought having a roof over my head was more important than his ambitions. That night after the meat wagon took dad I sat in my hall feeling the quite air of it I must have sat there for hours just numb and terrified it was then that i wanted him; it was then that I began dialling and dialling over and over again till his rabid "what" finally came through.

_"Happy I'm scared... Hap there no one left please, please just- I can't... I don't know... I can't "_ Sobs started pouring out of me i had no more control.

_"Please hap don't make me be alone"_

He didn't ask me what was wrong didn't tell me to get a grip all he said is

_"I'm coming, you get me? You ain't alone"_ I hung up and just continued sobbing till was exhausted and passed out waking up still sobbing as he was picking me up off the floor. Happy took over he planned my dad' funeral he picked his casket I sat in bed and just stared at my ceiling only eating or getting up when happy told me I should I had no will of my own no want no need to care for myself. Only the never ending fear of being alone in the world consumed me leaving me weak and sobbing into my pillow. Only rising at Hap's command.

_"Get up time to say your last words to your old man"_

Happy dressed me brushed my hair and stood beside me as the casket was lowered to the ground placing the first hand full of dirt in my hand he said.

_"Let him go with this girl say your piece and let it all go"_

Dad's funeral brought people around, this was his home town and he did alright here but I knew none of them there condolences meaning nothing. Hap held my hand and said thank you for me. After all was said and done hap put me in the bath he washed my hair and talked i have no idea what he said but he just kept talking and with each word i came up a rung on my desperation till my eyes cleared and all i could see was colour Hap' colours, his ink. I followed it first with my eyes then with my soapy fingertip the tat around his neck (I live I die I kill for my family) the green serpent the cluster of happy faces all these vibrant shades green, yellow popping off him pulled at me hap covered my hand with his and stood up pulling me up with him.

_"You take this step you might hate it latter just let me take care of you let me be good for just this once okay?" _I don't think I said anything but I finally looked at him and whatever it was he saw in my eyes behind my tears may have been fear or how lost i was but it made him growl and kiss me not a gentle or soft kiss the kind that sucks the air from your lungs and makes you light headed, he carried me to bed laid me out wet and soapy. He dropped his jeans and climbed between my legs pining me by my wrists above my head and started nipping and sucking at me neck following to the mounds of my breast he licked the underside of my breast to my nipple sucking on it hard making me arch up I could feel him hard silk warm against my inner thigh he was ruff and dominate. I felt him let go of my wrist as he raised himself i must have made a sound because he shushed me with a kiss this one soft his hands trailed down my chest to my pussy he circled my clit and then slid his finger right in my hips raised to meet each of his strokes when he took his figures from me he brought them to his mouth and sucked my juices of he leaned back down into me his cock replacing his fingers I closed my eyes but Happy wanted me aware an in the moment.

_"Avvra look at me, this is what you want?"_

_"Yes Hap this, you are what I want"_

He slid in slow till he realized he was in uncharted territory he looked down at me my eyes wide.

_"Fuck"_ Looking up at him and I saw shock and a little regret he's eyes closed and I felt him shudder I knew in an instant that he was gunna put the brakes on what was happening, but I need this after being vacant and scared for days I need this feeling of connection of real flesh & bone desire the want of all of it I wrapped my legs around him and pushed up with my hips bring him in all the way in felt the small flash of pain of giving my virginity forcing him to take it I cried out.

_"I need you"_

Happy was panting in my ear i heard him say.

_"You got me... all of me"_ I started to giggle Happy leaned up and smiled he fucked me slow letting me feel each stroke kissing me intensifying the pace a little at a time till his hand slides up and into my hair pulling my head back as his other arm slides under me around my waist and pulls me up so that he can reach deeper as i start to cum he kisses me and leans back up.

_"Look at me I want to see you cum for me show me what a good girl you are"_ I came staring into his eyes and he came starring into mine. Hap' become my world I've stayed in this shit whole town that I hate even after my dad died I've submitted my body, my will. I have let go of all desires of my own. All so I can be here when he graces me with his presence I have no one in this world but him and I want nothing more than my hunger for him, his rumbled voice, his canvassed skin under my tongue his hard callused hands griping me as I fall away from reality when I'm his good girl and I feel his satisfaction in me. Truth is I got no real clue what his world is like, but I want to know i want to be there day in and day out. I want to not have the late night calls were I babble because he needs me to distract him from himself. I want him to feel me in those moments. I want to be a part of his world good or bad.

When he talks which is rare about the club members, His brothers and their wives and their kids it's always as if he's referring to his own family they hold the same reverence in his voices as when he talks about his mother. I want that depth of loyalty i want to be etched by him marked in his insignia I want Happy and finally Happy wants me.

**Reviews honest and straight up, wanted please.**

**let me know what you think good bad?**

**I'm up for all kinds of reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

**To all you who FF I Apperciate It**

**it's kept me a foucused I'm gonna try and do more chapters ceejayx is my beta and is fixing things i have more Chapters in edit hope you all enjoy the redone chapters along with the next one thanks for reading**

**Review me please ! **

**Good or Bad **

**Suggestions?**

**Chapter Five**

As the water poured down my back I felt happy slide in, his hands go straight my shoulders and pull me to him. Leaning back into his chest and enjoy the feel of him up against my back water falling the quiet moment is rare. He reaches over me for the shampoo pours some into his hands and with me still leaned in he begins washing my hair his fingers rubbing small circles from my hair line to the nape of my neck. Working the lather into my long hair he slides on down my spine to my hip's turning me around with a firm grip steps me back into the shower of water. His hands slide up and over my breasts to my throat his thumbs guiding my head back into the spray then gliding along my jaw, my eyes are closed and I feel him up against me he begins tracing my face with his lips across my eyebrows the ridge of my nose to my lips he nips at my lip. Reaching for the conditioner he turns me back around and massages it into my hair. When that's done he begins soaping me up starting at my shoulder massaging me with his figures and the heel of his hand he does this and I love the feel of it but more then that the feeling of being taken care of cherished, wanted.

"I'm going to be back in four days " I turn slowly happy never gives an ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival), so I feel like I need to see his face to make sure this is not one of my delusional fantasies.

"When i get back were gunna talk"

The air hot and heavy with steam is thick and only seems to get thicker as each word registers with me, His hands are gliding down my arm he takes my hand in one thumb caressing small circles in my palm and uses the other to keep lathering back up to my shoulder and down to my breast, soapy thumb circling my nipple I want to reach for him but his eyes fallow his movements his hands gliding down my ribs across my stomach to my hip gripping it he's finally looking me in the eyes.

"Okay Hap"

I reach for him pulling his head down and trail my tongue across his lip dipping my tongue into his mouth. His arms slide around me and pull me to him tight he steps us back into the water rinsing us off hands sliding up and around resting them just at the curve of my breast thumbs brushing light on the undersides and pulls his lips away resting his forehead to mine he dips back in and give me one more soft brush on the lips.

"Got to hit the road girl"I reach for the soap and lather up my hands.

"Let me just get you clean" Working my way down his chest I grab his dick in one soap slicked hand and his balls in the other squeezing pumping him in a slow firm full length rhythm strokes as his grunts and pants increase so does my pace when I can feel him getting close I push him back into the water and drop to my knees. Slid him past my lips and over my tongue sucking on his head and slowly pump him to the back of my throat Happy groans and grabs my head holding me in place as he bursts grunting deep and satisfied as I swallow. That is 'til hit gets hit with ice cold water.

"OH FUCK"

Hap twist around and drops the knob for the showers cold water starts pouring out, popping his self out of my mouth making me giggle.

"Think that's funny do ya?"

He's giving me the fake ass mean mug eyebrows down lips pulled flat I fall back on my heels laughing even harder.

"Yeah, I do"he reaches for me and yanks me up kissing me hard.

"Good thing for you I ain't got time to teach you, it ain't nice to laugh at other people misfortunes huh?"

"Or maybe I do"In a flash he pulls the knob up and the shower covers us both in cold ass water.

"AHHH Hap you ass"

Pushing on his chest trying to get free the icy water falling on me I'm still laughing but so is he when Happy laughs it's deep and rusty but the sound always makes me feel like i accomplished something extraordinary. We climb out of the shower and Hap grabs a towel and wraps me in it rubbing me down as I shiver he kisses my forehead gives me a swat on my bottom and wraps himself in a towel of his own. We head to my room and I watch as he gets dressed, I'm waiting for him to send me to get the saddle bags the chain with my rings holds my eyes as he pulls his jeans up it sways catches me staring intently.

"Avvra c'mere"

He's got his cold stoic face going and my heart rate jumps as I take the few steps to get to him. Reaching around his neck he pulls of the chain with my Happy faced rings and places it around my neck. My heart rate jumps Hap always puts them back on, this is the first time in a since he pierced me that he's not. My insecurities must of played out on my face because Happy tugged me in close.

"I'm back in four days, we'll talk then I'm taking you to Charming for a visit"

"How long of a visit?"

"Book off two weeks from Ralph tell him it might be more, need you to see if you really want in full time on my life"

"Happy I get that you need to be you that you don't live like Tom, Dick and Harry with the picket fences, you never promised me anything and I never asked for nothing. Don't mean I ain't thought - wanted figured you were never gunna want me full time."

It sounded pathetic out loud even to me that I was on hold for him. That I was willing to sit around and wait but what' a girl to do when she has it all laid out cold and hard from the start. Like I said before Happy never lied, no false promises between me and own up to my words my eyes on his.

"Fuck girl the life I live, your better then what it brings"

"Hap you are my life, so if all it brings me is you full on, then I want in"

His lips crushed into mine as he pulled me in tighter to him. He let go grabbed his cut and headed out the bed room door I followed him still in my towel towards the kitchen. As he gathered his bags and leather I worried at the chain at my neck sliding my rings back and forth. Once he was all gathered up Happy turned and reached for me by the chain still in my fingers.

"My good girl" He leans forward and placed his lips to mine. I watch him head out and stand at the door till my ears fail to hear the rumble of his Dyna.

**Reviews welcome wanted and encourged Good / Bad I'm game **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers and thanks for following Hope the world is treating evryone well.**

**Ceejax is my beta and very appreciated hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

**Let me know if you enjoy hearing happy this is out of the norm for me i tend to just write from one perspective but thought i'd play with Happy let me know if i worked it right please.**

**Reviews? Pretty Please**

**Chapter Six**

**Happy Point of View;**

Avrra' road back out to the route is long and full of fucking pot holes forcing me to veer and weave back out to the route 66. I like taking the old beat up road when I got the time most of it dead an derelict and i can pull the throttle full out my tires eating up road is when all my shit get put to rest organized rationalized evaluated judged forgotten remembered compartmentalized. My world who, what I am, brother, son, Killer, man of guilt rage love loyalty desire pride all gets hashed out as I hit my top gear and how I'm feelin these days when I leave Avrra its definitely something I'm trying to hash the fuck out before I'm off my Dyna she crawled under my skin the first time i saw her at Ralphs dinner Avrra was never supposed to happen the first time I saw her staring at me I should've turned tail and run like a fucking pussy.

The minute that little bitch locked green eyes with me I knew she was gunna make me itch. Itch for all the shit that I ain't got the right too but I didn't walk I sat my ass down and got pulled in watching her beat a little punk shit down the cold easy look, the flow of her body in a state of violence pulled me, it slid up me wrapping around me like a boa squeezing and pushing shit I had buried down deep back up leaving me with a knot of want in my throat. My reflection by her hand held no lies the girl saw me, no pretty fantasy in the lines of my cold stare there my pride my controlled violence shined back at me that night I might have managed to walk if I hadn't seen how she saw me in bold stroked lines of her sketch.

I've even been selfish in waiting this long not wanting to give up those few times i can come to her and not share her with the club, the life, making her stay in place where she alone, my girl ain't one to play nice and when the place your at is a forgotten spot with hypocrites at all turns a girl as brutal in her need to tell the truth of a person good bad who lay you out in words or follow through and K.O a fucker don't make too many friends the control I have on the shit I do is a fine line to walk. Controlled fury tethered by loyalty justifies all my actions as the Killer. Hiding Avrra for the last few years only coming to her when I know I can hole up for a day and get the scratch I need for the fucking itch that is now my constant companion calling when I can't get to her just so I can hear her voice is all about me cause truth is Avrra is built for my world she'll thrive in it and I'll have to share, I played myself into her I came back over and over again letting her spread the itch. I didn't give in and let her scratch at me for a long time I even tried to walk the fuck away telling myself I need to keep her clear of my shit she was to innocent too young too civilian bullshit bull shit all of it.

Avrra is gunna fit in my life 'cause she sees left and right and has no problem walking the grey line between the two sides. I just need her for myself so i selfishly kept her off the radar with the club but I'm transferring to Charming and I find myself wanting more time with the little bitch not just on my dick but in my ear waking up in my arms all that, she' mine I'm to fucking selfish to give her up.

**- S o n s O f A n a r c h y –**

**-Avrra' Point of View -**

"Hey Ralphie, think you could get some on to cover at the dinner for a few weeks?" As soon as Hap was gone I decided I need to take the next four days and prep for my trip to Charming.

"Yah I'll was planning on hiring that new girl in town, summers around the corner be getting busy soon" Summer leads to more family vacations the only reason Alla lakeside still makes it on route 66 were on the way to Ella Lake in Marion County a national park so people take the route to say they did the great American vacation and go camp at Ella

"I'm planning on the next three weeks but it might be more maybe you should hire another Girl take on one of the high school girls she'll have to quite after summer for school"

"Alright, what you taking time off for?" Ralph inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Happy wants me to take a trip with him to his home town meet some of his people"

"Av' you know what your getting into Missy?" Ralph' voice has that grandpa waver to it and I know he's concerned for me, he always felt that Hap was too old for me even if he did like Hap' he still felt I need to experience being with people my own age and considering Ralph is the only other person i even speak to in town and he's sixty-eight maybe he has a point.

"I'm doing what makes me happy, so yeah I know what I'm doing! Happy' it for me ya old curmudgeon"

"Alright, alright just call me and let me know how you're doing and when you're coming back OK?"

"Me and Hap will come and have coffee and pie for the road okay?"

"Alright then see you before you go Av'"

"Bye curmudgeon"

Ralph' and my house are about the only thing I'm gunna miss when I leave Oregon my home has been in my family for 5 generations big rambling beast of hogged podged architecture set a mile back from the route I can see the garage and gas station and the derelict hotel from my kitchen window out back is a big old hay loft barn and carriage house which housed the left overs of all five generations of Hastings from the schooner wagon to a my dad's 68 Camaro. We schooner wagon are asses on over around 1858 grandpa' great granddad took up a big chunk of land and my family managed to keep it for all these years a lot of what was used to be farm land has reverted back to wild land but I still rent out about 100 acres to one other family who is full time farmers and horse breeders.

They have rented the land for more than eighty-five years then there was the great years of the route 66 were great grand pop built the gas station garage hotel and dinner the dinner we sold to Ralph when my grandma died but the rest is still all here and mine. Under the management of the old mechanic good mechanic but again not someone i could deal with on day to day basis he objects to the fact that I am A - female B - Not a pew holder C - I don't feel the need to be indebted to him for so generously taking the pay check I offer cause you know he has other options in this town NOT. But he runs the whole thing and the gas station is still up and running too but I work for Ralph cause I can't sit on my ass all day and eat bonbon's now can I? What I make at the dinner pays for my living and my secret addiction of cars. Plus it means not having to deal with the locals other than to sign their pay checks and let me have a little human interaction keeping me from crawling into myself to far.

I'd been working on my dad's old 1968 Camaro RS 327 for the last few months the things been sitting in the barn along with a lot more old family classics in various states of disrepair all of which I plan on fixing over time but the Camaro is almost finished. She needs a paint job but otherwise I got her all buttoned up she just needs a little fine tuning on her timing that should take care of some of my first day waiting for hap to get back as i head out to the barn with my I-pod and plug it in to the speaker system clutch sinkem low pipes through. Hap calls my play list schizophrenic I like to say my tastes are eclectic I listen to clutch I love old school blues bossnova and rock from Aretha too Led zeppelin about the only new music you might find in my I-pod is Adele and Amy Winehouse And my excuse for them is they got old souls. As I look around the barn I start to really see what's here my grand pops old 1941 Cadillac Coupe, there's an old Model T ford and further back there are some bikes mostly frames grand pop's was a pack rat and so was his father there is so much sitting in this barn i have no idea what all is here I'm gunna have to take inventory at some point soon. When dad moved us out here we fixed up an 1968 cougar which I turn over once a week since my dad decide he wanted me in a truck when I started driving and he pulled out an old 1956 Fargo pickup which is what I still drive now she's black and chrome and fuck still at the dinner god dammit, I'll have to pick it up before we leave town.

**Reviews please I promise lemons if you review wink wink... you'll get them anyways LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Don't know if Hap wants me to ride in to Charming with him or if I'm gunna be taking my own transportation I'm thinking I might take the 68 if I do have to drive break in the rebuilt engine as long as Hap isn't in a hurry and I don't have to haul ass, it be good to run her for the long drive at a steady pace. Plus if all goes right, leave her in charming so when I come back the next time I can bring the truck or the cougar Hap has no idea how complicated it's gunna be to move to Charming for me I had already decided that I was going to try and find a house out there but there no way I'm giving up the homestead I need the income from the shop and gas station and I have a house at the far end of the property that I rent out as well plus the farm land I can't think of selling the place even though in the last few month I'd been offered a decent amount for the whole lot, from some private investors who thought this location would be perfect for a private gated community of yuppies.

We're far out enough that they could market it as exclusive but still close enough for all the suites to take there ass to their desk jobs in Portland leaving wife and rugrats in the lap of luxury and walled up security till they brought all the big boy corporations to town for their shopping convenience. Even had a visit from the Mayor trying to appeal to my sense of civic pride in how this would be so good for the people of Alla that it would put our small town back on the map needless to say I told him to go fuck himself that making the town money was not of interest to me much less it's people. I hate this town but my family means a lot to me and all i have of them is here our history is all i have that and all the broken and forgotten pieces they left behind so I'll never sell this place even if I never step foot on it again knowing it's here gives me a sense of connection. Turning the key in the ignition she rumbles to life and there is an immediate sense of satisfaction in me as I stare out over the scooped out hood i imagine her done up in blue black metallic with silver metallic accents wonder if there a decent paint shop in charming. I drive her out of the barn and up to the front of the house and head back in to make some calls

"Hello 66 Motors, John speaking"

"John it's Avrra"

"Hello Miss Hastings did you need something?" his cordial tone is as fake as it can get.

"Ya the books for the last two weeks and send up one of the guys to grab the 68 and put the tires I ordered on and balance & align her"

"Might be a few days before we get her done were backed up with combines from Terrell farm" Like he has the right to tell me shit I own the fucking shop dick for brains.

"Keep someone late and get it done tonight I need her ready to go by tomorrow morning." I hear him grinding his teeth bet he'd love to tell me to go fuck myself But he can't Ha-ha.

"Have her drooped off here by eight am and when you pick her up I want the books delivered got it?" John has been avoiding me for weeks now on the books and I'm starting to get pissed and his attitude with me is always sure to put me in a foul ass mood.

"Yes ma'am! Miss Hastings "Oh, polite disrespect got to love it

"Thank you John the keys are in her whoever comes to get her better take it easy or I'll fucking fire their ass she ain't broken in yet you know what, send the flat bed" Click, I hang up not even waiting to hear his fucking shit all i know is the flat bed better get her in the next hour and it better not be him driving.I head in to the kitchen and tidy up so I can cook something for dinner just as I sit down to eat I hear the truck pulling up out front I continue eating waiting for whoever John sent to come up to the front door ballsy fucker doesn't even knock just walks in it's a new guy never seen him before

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask I'm kind of peeved all new hires are something John needs to run by me and this guy was never brought up to me and as I look at him i realise why the guy is covered in Nazi insignia.

"Gabe ma'am" he's being polite but that don't mean shit my skin starts to crawl.

"When did John hire you Gabe?"

"Been two weeks now"

"Where are the books?"

"Books ma'am?" He looks at me straight in the eye I know there something fishy going on but who the fuck is this asshole and what's he got to do with it?

"Guess John didn't give you the books to bring me huh ?"

"No mam why would you want to worry your pretty little head with that anyways ?"

"Gabe" I say as I stand and walk towards him "My, pretty little head needs to worry about it cause it's mine to worry about! ALL MINE and I'm not one for sharing"

"So do me a favour and tell John my books better be in the front seat first thing tomorrow or I'm firing his ass and everyone else too. I'll just shut the shop down no skin off my nose now get your ass out of my house load the car and get it done tonight"

As I stop just arms-length from him Gabe smiles and I see it he wants to hit me but he's holding his ass in check I think mostly cause in my hand is a steak knife his eyes drop to it and then back up to mine I smile sweet as peaches and cream there no fear on my face but inside I'm freaking the fuck out Gabe's a big ass bumble bee and if the fucker gets me up close i ain't got a hope in hell of fighting him off I might get a few shots in but he got 80-90 pounds on me not to talk about and foot and a half worth of reach I can kick ass but i need momentum to make that happen.

"I'll let him know ma'am" Gabe takes step back turns and heads for the front door i follow behind him as he reaches the door he turns and looks at me.

"You sure you can back up all that bark, ma'am? From what i hear you pretty much on your own around here " He ask the question with that snide undertone of someone who sure they the one in control

"Oh I'm sure I'll leave bare bone of whoever thinks they can try and put a leash on me and what's mine " Gabe stared at me shrugged his shoulders i knew then with cold certainty that I was in shit I could feel some one knocking on my grave my instinct are something I have always paid attention too and right now they were screaming at me to arm up or run.

"Guess we will see" He's laughing as he pulls my door closed and shivers run up my spine shit what the fuck is going on? I ran to my room and pulled out my dad's old shot gun and went to the night stand pulling out my snub nose 45 checking the chambers and reaching for my shells for the shot gun in the drawer as well I grab my coat and slide the snub in to the pocket along with some spare bullets I need to see what the hell is going on with the garage I grab my keys and head out the door grabbing my cell I turn off the ringer and start walking toward the route following the flat beds dust trail and lights well ahead of me but the dark road keeps me out of view I plan to do some scouting so i 'm walking down the road toward the garage

"Fucking pathetic I need to play peeping tom on my own fucking business just fucking great! Nazi' really did it have to be white Supremacist assholes really?" I tend to blather when I get tense I'll go all crazy and carry on a whole rant with myself till my brain finds acceptance or something it can deal with. John always been a dick he had wanted the garage thought when pops past he would get my dad to sell it to him cheap and in small payments but I told dad that he need to keep it the shop. On its own covers a lot of our taxes because were the only big transport repair shop in a hundred miles we get mac trucks to all sorts of farm equipment from all over the state and country plus we do regular tune ups and were the only shop in town for the locals. Lately John attitude had doubled when he found out that I wasn't interested in selling out to the big corporate guys or him I had ignored most of his shit but lately things had not been adding up so i figured he was skimming or doing some jobs on the side so he could pad his pocket and I let it slide from sheer laziness I figured I'd let him dig a hole big enough to bury himself in so I could truly get the fucker under my thumb but looks like he went and got himself some partners.

"Dammit I knew I saw more bald heads around town" I want a smoke but i left them back at the house as i get up to the end of my road on my right is first the old motel and I notice slivers of light from the boarded up windows a hum of a generator.

"What the fuck?" I sneak around to the back of were i hear the voices press myself up to the window hoping i can hear more than just the muffled voices I heard so far.

"She fucking bitch alright." I think it's Gabe.

"Told you she's not gunna just let us take it over the girls never been easy to get along with and she don't care about nobody around here except may be Ralph i figured when her dad died she pack up sell out and fuck off for sure " I hear John' whiney toned voice.

"You sure she got no one besides the old man who'll fuss if she goes missing?" Gabe asks.

"Yeah why?" John tone is a little leery.

"Well if we can't break the bitch and force her to sign over we can always just make her have an accident" My stomach drops at the creeps cheerful laugh at the end of that sentience my hand instinctively reaches in my coat pocket for the reassuring weight of the snub

"Till we get control over her no need raise any alarms and her not turning up to work might make that fat fucker Ralph call the cops even if we got them on the payroll can't make so there has to be a report"

"So what do you want me to do about the books? She sees what we been spending on the garage expense account she gunna come looking"

"Fucking grow a set will you she's just a bitch" My thumbs cocking the snub that's how pissed this asshole is making me but i keep quiet and just keep listening.

"Tell her you need new lifts or some new pieces and hold her off for a few more days before we go visit her and tell her how it's gunna go what's she gunna do about it? She ain't got no one to step up for her and Tom will make sure that this place stays off the police board not like he's got any love for the bitch and for what he's gunna make on this land deal when it's all said and done he'll make sure we stay clear" Shit I need to get back up to my house and call Hap fast but just as I'm about to start heading back I see someone coming out the back door and light up a smoke I drop down on the ground flat thank fucking Christ I haven't done my yearly clear cut of the fucking hotel property yet. Fuck my heart is thumping and all I can think Happy, I need Happy I need to keep my shit in control till I can get back to the house and tell him what the fuck is going on I almost miss hearing John ask Gabe.

"So whens this batch done?" John asks

"Tomorrow night"Whoever is having the smoke at the back door is heading back inside as soon as I hear the door slam shut I pick up and sneak my ass around the side the dinner is close enough that I could walk over and I figure I should give Ralph the heads up and I head in that direction making sure to stick to the tree line that runs along the back of the property to stay in shadow as I get to the parking lot I pull out my cell and start a text to Hap i never call I usually send a text and if he's got time he'll call me right back but generally speaking I don't even bother I wait till he needs to talk and calls me. I know some times Hap won't even check the text till he's got time to call back so I send three in a row of the exact same message: Your last x-mas Present is in my pocket. As I head in to the diner I notice some bald heads sitting at the counter I head straight back around and play it cool I grab the coffee pot as I go and walk right up to them

"You boys need a refill?" Ralph pops his head out the kitchen door just as I'm refilling bald guy number one.

"Hey what're you doing here?" Ralph is a sweet man but he tends to just spit things out so I cut off his next question before he lets out that I planned on leaving town.

"Oh you know me and my pie addiction need a fix Ralph come on I'll keep you company while you get the next order done" I replace the pot and Ralph gives me a look over me and happy chitchat are not the norm much less is being overly nice to customers especially when I'm not on the clock as I head in to the kitchen my fake smile drops I put my finger to my lips and head back in to Ralph's office with him following me. Ralph closes the door and i spit out fast.

"Listen all the fucking bald headed fuckers turning up around here are skin heads and they started up a crank lab in my old motel"

"What?" Ralph looks a little sceptical at me.

"John the fuck head brought them here and is using my fucking garage as a cover for it he and these guys want my land and plan on getting me to sign it over and they think if I put up fuse the only person who give a fuck around here is you so watch your back the next couple a day Tom apparently has a stake in this so don't call 911 for me ever, if I go missing I'll probably be in the trunk of one of the squad cars. Don't say anything to anyone about me maybe heading out of town have you said anything, to anyone?"

"No I haven't where's Hap?"

"There' something else don't fucking mention Hap they have no clue about me and Hap. Hap always covers his cut when he visits so I guess John never noticed Hap visiting me. I'm taking my truck and heading home"Ii reach for the door knob Ralph sputtering whispered questions at me as i head back out to the dinner

"Avrra Are you gunna be safe?"

"Yeah Ralph" I pull the snub nose out and show him and slide it back in my pocket pushing the swinging doors open my cell in my hand I head out the door.

"Night Ralph" The three idiots are staring at me as I leave I smile and wave heading straight to my truck I turn it over and head out when my cell vibrates.

"Happy?"

S o n s O f A n a r c h y –

Happy' Point of View -

I had just hit the sign for charming when I felt the first vibration telling me I had a text the only person who sends me text is Avrra and those are few and far between usually only after a few weeks not hearing from me after a visit when I feel the cell go off two more times I get a weird feeling in my chest I rev up and double my speed to get to the club faster soon as i pull in to the lot I pull the cell out before I even cut the engine.

Your last x-mas Present is in my pocket.

What the fuck? Avrra has been a stubborn bitch about that damn gun I wanted her to put it in her purse she said "A women of my temperament should not have the easy option at her finger tips I will shoot a mother fucker. I had finally gotten her to put the damn thing in her night stand why the fuck would she need to put it in her pocket?

"Happy man glad you made it Clays waiting in the chapel for you man" Juice says as he heads my way from the garage door.

"Be in a few need to make a call" As I hit number one on my speed dial it rings once before I hear Avrra Juice veers off to the clubhouse.

"I'm interested in why all of a sudden you like my present girl"

"Hap i think i got a problem need your advice on how to deal with it" her tones all forced calm

"This problem got you carrying my present?" Avrra ain't one for drama so if she' carrying it ain't for some dumb ass shit there be a real threat.

"White power, in my garage thanks to the dick for brains mechanic John, my money paying for their crank lab in my motel on my land which they plan on me signing over by and I'm quoting "Breaking a bitch in" all the boys get to play including the local law who is run by that piece of shit pussy I beat up the first night we met Hap" I know she trying to not freak out and keep her shit in control but under all of it I can hear fear and it's getting me pissed all I want to do is get the fuck back to road take care of the problem.

"They say this straight to you?"

"No i followed Gabe my new employee that i did not fucking okay to hire after he came up to my place to pick up my 68 he sent grave stopping chills down my spine Hap. So i grab the g-gun and followed him to my motel over heard him and John talking walked over to Ralphs gave him a heads up waited for you to text me back the way I see this I have two choices one is I call the state troopers office and try and convince them to come down in person and take a look or I do whatever you think I should to fix this shit cause my solution is gunna land me in jail for the next fifty"

"Oh yeah and what's your fix?"

"Set fire to the motel shoot anything with a bald head?" Fucking girl probably do it.

"Sounds like a fun time but brains before bullets give me a minute to work out the problem I need to let the guys in on what going on. Fucking skinheads seem to be a problem all round these days. Go to the garage there's a duffel on the top shelf with some of my shit take it and put anything in there in every room of the fucking house. I'm gunna have to do some quick fixing so I can get back." My guts twist at the thought of what she would have been put through if she wasn't smart enough to see and feel danger coming her way. I see Clay come out the club house doors and I know he's probably pissed about waiting on my ass but I spent plenty of time on hold for personal Morrow or Teller shit so he's just gunna have to suck it up I wave Clay over as she says.

"Hap there no fucking way I'm signing over or selling my land it's mine it's the only thing I got left of my family I'm the last fucking Hastings around goddammit"

"I need to have a conversation with the boys I'll call you back in twenty answer the fucking phone on the first ring, stay safe you got me?"

"Okay Hap" I hang up look at clay might as well get this shit over with.

"Hap what the delay we got shit that needs doing " Man's not use to me being late for fucking nothing.

"Got some shit I need to lay out at the table"

"What kind of shit"

"Old lady' in shit"

"WHAT? Wait let's do this one at a time"

I follow clay into the club house as he hollers for church the guys wander in from the bar taking their chairs at the table I stay standing and wait for the question I knows gunna come from Clay.

"Hap when the fuck did you get an old lady?" Clay asks and he's looking at me like I just grew two fucking more heads.

"Official, plan was to let you all know this trip and bring her in for the meet and vet of the club after the transfer vote. Get approval and shit move her here and mark her unofficial she's been steady going two years know her for three"

"So I guess she in the know, about the club?" Opie asks as he takes a drag of his smoke.

"She patched me up some never asked why or how just told me to be more fucking careful or the next time she'd let my ass bleed "

Tig snickers "Sound like a keeper to me killer"

"You been with her for two years and you just now thinking it be time for her to come in and get introduced?" Jax is the one asking.

"Nomad for a while it worked I could see her on my down time between here Nevada and Tacoma no promises just show up when I could " That raised a few fucking eyebrows.

"Hap you sure on her?" Jax leans in on the table tapping his smoke as he looks my way.

"What the fuck you asking VP?"

"Might be just me, but looking at how White Power been pushing shit on all the fronts. This break is what the club is been looking for. Kill production kill cash flow and it just landed at our feet"His eyebrow goes up and I can see Clay and Tig nodding their heads and to be fucking honest was it one of them standing in my boots I think the same shit but I ain't them I don't vouch for no man or woman ever cause people tend to fuck shit up all I got control over is me Jax' is looking right at me the whole time he's talking.

"Takes care of the whole fucking problem we been having, the supplies getting here from someplace else cause we know all there shit in Cali has been torched and now by divine intervention we know where that source is?"

"Don't know about divine intervention I see where you might be cautious but like I said two years"

"Nah don't think it's the girl i think someone spotted you maybe? Could we be walking in on WP ambush?" Shit Jax and his fucking brain.

"I always cover the patch when I head her way try and keep the wolves from the den" I finally take a seat and light up a smoke.

"Three years you been visiting never met anyone?" Chibs asks like I should of already thought of that.

"Yah one person her boss Ralph at the dinner that's it, look boys Avrra she don't like people her dads is dead other than her boss the girl only talks to me and whoever comes through the dinner and all those folks are drive by. She don't like people around town she's kept her ass there for me mostly that and her family left over businesses"

"Have juice run her for the club mean while give me the deed to be done so I can get back and take care of this shit"

"Nah the task I need you for can wait now hell might not even need to do it at all Darby breathing till we sort this shit out"

"We're going on a run to meet the killers old lady" Clay got that damn I'm the luckiest prick smile going.

"So happy who's the little lady that pinned your ass down?" Bobby asks

" Avrra Fate Hastings, Alla Lakeside Juice run her shit her birth day is January Seventh, 1991 "

Clay push back in his chair and looks at me as he puffs on his cigar.

"Happy you cradle robbing perv'"

Tig snickers at me.

"Happy I got to ask brother how fucking tight is it?"

"Tig don't make me kill you keep that shit in your head"Juice starts typing on his laptop.

"A-V-R-R-A F-A-T-E H-A-S-T-I-N-G-S Shop's 66 motor repair 223,0000 acres of farmland 66 motor motel clear title no debt has a few juvie records in the Brooklyn New York Don't know what it was for its sealed but she did 6 non probation at age twelve"

"Got the inside scoop on it Hap?" Opie asks.

"I think she said it was for kicking some pervert teacher in the face mostly assault shit girls partial to round houses"

"An heiress Happy, how the fuck did you land that kind of golden pussy?" Jax smiles up at me.

"How the fuck you get her to wait on your arse for two fucking years is what i want to know" Chibs asks with a laugh.

"I know why they want your girls shit, your girls shop takes in transport fixes from the whole damned country her shops the only one around that does big transport fixes she gets trucks from Washington to Florida NY ALL over the country seems there a lot of break downs in Oregon they must a set up something to help that along cause it seems that in the last month or so break downs are a lot more frequent in her area just past the weigh station be easy for them to add some cargo from her shop once they fix whatever they broke"

"Kozik' on his way down, Happy could send him her way he's heading to Portland anyways" Jax asks me I look at Clay just to make sure he's good with it

"Yeah give him the call , guess we all get to meet Hap' old lady boys get some shut eye we leave at five am get us to Oregon by early afternoon"

"Appreciate it she on her own out there this ease me up some"

"Clay were gunna need a truck if you want to do this low key think you could get Unser to lend us one ?

"And a truck keeps us low key why juice?"

"Oh sorry a there no way to get to her place without being seen unless we ride our bikes over two hundred acres of wild land the only route in is her road straight off the route 66 and that goes right by the garage they'd hear us a mile away figure we could just roll up in the back of the truck up to her front door keep the bikes out of sight till we get it all worked out." Juice is right fuck clay looks my way and I back the idea up.

"He's right here no way to get to her place without being spotted we could just take the vans" All of the guys groaned at once as soon as i said that. We ain't partial to being caged up.

"I'll call Unser get a truck here by four-thirty am guess will take the new prospect he can drive the truck

"Alright boys we good, any objections to this shit no? Good "Clay bangs the gavel.

I call Kozik give him direction and instructions to a rest stop just before the dinner and tell him Av will meet him there and to make sure we ain't associated lucky he's an hour out from Alla so i call Avrra.

"I got a brother coming to you. need to meet him at the rest stop bring a tarp and board so he can load up the bike he'll be there in about an hour you put my shit away like I told you ?"

"Yeah Hap"

"Me and the rest of us will be in tomorrow gunna show up in a truck marked Unser think up a reason for that to happen let the garage know alright?"

"Okay Hap and what's your brother's name?"

"Kozik"

"Happy?"

"Yeah Av"

"I fuck sorry I let this shit come up on me" Her voice is all soft and sad and I hate it. My Avrra should be fucking pissed ready to destroy whoever the fuck is in her way.

"Don't be, something the club needed to know this shit is gunna protect the club"

"I don't want you or yours hurt because I was to fucking stupid to pay attention, I fuck Hap I'm scared"

"Don't be we're coming"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay in posting but my life is chaos. Plus i'm having major issues with how to not subject you all to my dyslexic addled rants and misspelling but I'm determined to get this out i have it all planed out just can't seem to get it from my brain to the fucking key board.

**AS ALWAYS FOLKS REVIEWS WANTED & DEMANDED**

**UNCENSORED AND HONEST ARE WELCOME**

**?PRETTY PLEASE WITH A ON TOP CHERRY.?**

_**"I promise Lip biting & chair squirming inducing Lemons if you review wink wink"**_

Chap8

i'm not alone" the thought and words stopping me from my agitated pacing of my kitchen parking my ass in a chair i said it one more

time as i stared at my now disconnected call

"I'm not alone "

in that moment i suddenly realized that having Hap meant an entire club of people who would back me up that i was no longer unconnected that i had people who didn't know me or my worth coming to my rescue simply because i was hap's and he placed me as his to his club

that i was of worth to him.

That one little assurance was all i need to switch from pathetic pussy girl to bitch.

As i sat there i felt the anger spread threw me, anger because some asshole was gonna try and take what was mine.

Anger at my self for not paying attention to my businesses leaving it in the hands of some shit for brains, who i knew

was a greedy self serving ass, who thought he could use me and beat me into submission.

Because he figured i had no one to worry about me, that as a woman alone i could be broken into doing whatever they wanted.

In that one statement i had gained friends family i felt the enfolding arms of acceptance and the responsibility i now had to return that acceptance in loyalty.

The club was now my family and protecting them was gonna be my first act as they met me filled me with a sense of pride.

Pride I hadn't felt in long time, that i found out before the plan could damage them was a fluke but some were in my subconscious

i saw fates hand at play. Fate had secured me a family and a place in this world for my disjointed person to call home.

"Oh shit what the fuck i'm i gonna feed thees guys " looking at the clock i had a little more time before i need to head out and meet

Cozik i ran down to the garage one more time check up on the beer stock.

"Need some more beer" running back up stairs i grab my coat and purse and head out the door I'm gonna have to leave the shopping

till the morning. I assure my self that the snubs in my pocket and head over to the barn to grab a tarp and board and some hooker snaps.

.

Once i make it on to the route i keep checking my review paranoid that i might be tailed but the road behind is pitch black as i pull

into the rest stop i see a guy leaned up against a Dyna he's arms crossed i reach into my pocket and pull the snub just to be safe

i'm pretty sure this has to be Cozic but fuck... rather not be sorry ya know. rolling down my window i pull up beside him.

"only fucking happy would land a chick who drives a Fargo"

"Yah yah i know it's alright for a cage, Hi Cozic, names Avrra"

we shake hands, Cozik gives me a lopsided grin that probably gets him plenty of play but lets face it i don't do sweet.

Cold hard that's more me.

"So i hear we need to be stealthy and shit ?"

"Yah well so far they don't seem to pay to much attention to my comings and goings but i brought the tarp and board to load your girl up"

"got somthin to tie her down with?"

"ya i thought of that only got hooker snaps though no tie downs sorry there long though so it should be good "

"alright lets get it done " we load the Dyna up and secure her

"Doll i hope you got beer cause I'm parched"

as soon as we get in the cab of the truck Cozic pulls he's cell and dials out

"Happ how did an ugly cold ass mother fucker like you find the only female worth a back road ride in Oregon?"

"Yah just picked me up"

"Hap no worries bro i got it, she in my sight till your here "

he hangs up and looks over my way as i turn up my road toward the house the garage looked empty of any activity so i figured i was in the clear

"Hap says stay in my sight till he's here doll "

"Ok what time they figure they'll be in?"

"should be here by 2-3 "

I pulled in to the back of the house and into the barn

"lets unload your girl then have a beer "


	9. Chapter 9

Ok people i swear the boys will be in the next chapter i'm having a good time doing this and that you to all of you who have given me a review i appreciate it.

Especialy the catch on my Cozik miss spell , i will fix it in the back chapters later i need to revise the whole thing eventually, but right now i just want to put this out there and get some feed back.

so please review

I need the positive and or negatives to improve it so feel free to be constructively critical

i always like to hear that people are enjoying the story even if my spelling and grammar SUCK .

to every one who has FF thanks it makes me very giddy every time i get a new one in my in box.

Enjoy

Once the bike was off we headed in had a few beers.

kozic never shuts the fuck up by the time i was ready for bed i new more about him then i know about myself

army brat womanizer loyal SOA son and A fucking Perv but all in all i liked him.

"Yah Know i promised hap i keep my eye on yah till he was here" kozik tittered at me with a lop sided grin

"well i figure hap be good with you not being in my room but if you feel like telling him you had your eyes on

me all night in my Room i got to say your a brave motherfucker... that or just dumb one"

I shoved a pillow at him and walked in to my room i heard him laugh as he closed the door.

It was still strange having someone else in my house who was not Hap. I went to bed after setting him up in the

spare room across from mine.I pent the night wondering how the next few days were gonna play out I have no real

skill with most people.

I like things that are mechanical cold for a damn reason they don't require me to be interactive touch feely

all i have to do is see the problem tar it apart fix it and re build it.

I like to get a snap shot of people in just moments of there life I don't do the whole 'get to know you thing' and

I had the feeling I was gonna need to be knowing a lot of people in the next few days.

And that they were gonna want to know me.

"Shit "

When the clock on my nightstand blinked that it was 5 am i figured since i didn't seem to be really getting any

fucking sleep i might as well get my ass up and take care of some shit. My brain had been in over drive all night I

I was either having bad dreams or staring at the clock.

I showered and put on my yoga pants on and did some stretches in my room usually i did this in the living room but

I didn't think I wanted deal with any of koziks comments if he happened to walk in on me doing the down ward facing dog.

By a 5:45 I was putting on coffee and digging in my linen closet for sheets for all the beds in the spare rooms i had put

them to wash as they smelled of moth balls the last time all of the rooms in the house had been put to use I'm pretty

sure was when my great gran was alive.

I went in to all the bedrooms and opened the windows and flipped the mattresses and dusted every thing and swept as

i was heading past Kozik's room i heard floor bored creaking so i grab a spare towel from my room and place it in front of

his door along with a spare disposable razor of haps and shaving cream.

"Hey kozik You UP ?" i asked through the door

"Yah"

"Towel and shit in front of your door if you want to shower"

I turned the knob and popped my head in Kozik was on the floor doing push ups leaning down I grab the towel and walk

in and place it on the end of the bed not every day a girl gets a guy in great shape in her house so i take full advantage of

the situation and take in the view of a well toned ass and a great set of shoulders not as good as haps but still worth the look.

The reaper on his back shifting as he moved drew my eyes. i always associate the reaper with hap and seeing it on a paler

canvas kinda threw me for a minute

"sounds great " he said as he he rolled on to his back and started doing crunches fuck are they all this in shape?

" I'll be in the barn if you need any thing gonna have to move some shit out of the way if the bikes are gonna be hidden in there "

i said as closed the door before i head out i run and put the sheets to dry and load in some blankets .

grabbing my coffee cup as i head out the back door to the barn by now it's almost 6:30 and the truck should be here by 8 i need

to pull out the old t ford, caddy and my cougar i don't know how many of the guys are coming but figure that should be enough

room to hide at least 12-15 bikes

flipping on my compressor on so that i can fill up the tires on the T and Caddy i head to the cougar and turn her over again the

rumble gives me that feeling of satisfaction i rev her up and pull her up to the back door just as Kozik is coming out the back door

"Holly fuck girl were the fuck this come from ?" Kozik ask just as I'm climbing out

"she was in the barn she was supposed to be my first car but then my dad thought the Fargo was a better ride for me "

"Man she sounds great whats under the hood ?"

"she stock mostly got some high performance Edelbrock manifolds and custom built carb my grandad designed and made. part

of the reason my dad gave me the Fargo was he figured I'd kill myself with my heavy foot.

She does 180 easy she tops out at 250 mph 0-60 in just under 5 seconds"

"Huh think i could take her for a spin later?"

"sure well take her and my camaro down to the old on ramp it's exactly a quarter mile and test them both out"

"V? how many jewels you got girl ?"

"Polished? Fargo her and the camaro "

"UN-polished? shit i haven't done a count i just pulled the tarps off last year, on the first row in the barn come on all show you my next project"

"see my family is gifted with the gene of the pakrat... we never let things go we just relocate them to the barn "

" well fuck ' you plan on just restoring every thing in here cause you got a life time of work from what i can see "

kozik was on the trunk of the caddy trying to see what else was in the barn "

"Is that a fucking wagon?"

"Scooner wagon to be exact we haven't had a horse since the great depression but my family history starts with that schooner

it's how they got here across the great plans "

"shit I'm lucky i even know my grandas name there a lot of history in here a lot... how the fuck did i not see this last night?"

"the lights were out and the Fargo in the old tack room there's a back wall see right there granpop converted it to a shop years ago "

"so the caddy next keeping it stock?"

"nah think I'm gonna try and hot rod her out chop the top down pretty sure the block good but i want to put something pretty

under the hood and do i tricked out exhaust " as I'm talking i grab the air hose and start filling up the tires on the T ford.

"I'll take that one out while you do the caddy " kozik opening the driver side door he starts pushing lucky for him the old girl is on

a slight down hill and starts moving he jumps in and rolls her out a few feet past the barn doors.

I'm on the second tire when kozik is standing behind me

" so what time they sopposed to be commin from the garge?"

"Told them to be here at 8 i'm hopping that it ain't gabe but i'm pretty sure pete won't have a say in the matter the reality is

Gabes the one runinng the show in there deal... fucker gave me the creeps the moment i laid my eyes on him"

my stomach doese a flop as i say it

" lets get the caddy out then I'll give you some of my dad's old suite and tie gear figure you can play at being a out of town car buyer f

or the camaro sound like a plan?"

"alright fill that last one it's almost 7:30 " kozik says

"need you to show me were you put all of Haps hard ware too" i jump in to the caddy as soon as the last tire is done and we roll her

out right beside the T.

"oh the yuppie makeover sound like so much fun girl" kozik slings his arm around my shoulder

"Hope the glock doesn't ruin the line of the suite " all of this is said with the worst effeminate lisp i have ever heard but it makes me laugh anyways.

we went in i handed kozik one of my dads old NY suites the ones he wore when he was talking to publishers it was no Armani but it was well made

and looked like it had some coin spent on it. Strange to see it on kozik; strange for him to look good in it he had combed his spikes down and slicked

it back i placed a large bandage on the top of his hand to cover the tat he had and then i went in to my room to Armour myself up jeans eyeliner boots

and a long sleeved skin tight black top with a low neck line my chain with the rings sitting just in the valley of my breast and up my sleeves throwing

knives a present Happpy got me and had been showing me how to throw.

i pulled my hair up in a tight pony and walked out the door of my room the cold flat blades sending a sense of security.

"so were did you put the guns hap told you to hide?"

"there two in the kitchen ones in the freezer the other ones just under the pile of folded kitchen towels on the counter in the living room, one under

the first pillow of the sofa, the other just in the top of the bras standing lamp at the door way front entrance in the umbrella stand a shot gun dead

center of all the umbrellas in the old cane vase and in the bathroom right under the old claw foot tub and one in the hampper in the lid.

just as i finished saying this i heard the truck coming down the road

"here he comes go in the living room you can see the front porch and yard and I'll leave the door open so you can hear "

"fuck here we go"

just as i heard the truck pull up and the engine cut i was reaching for the door.

Kozik?

YA Girl?

"If you have to shot this Nazi prick do me a favor and don't get his blood on my car"


End file.
